


sweet innocence, gentle sin

by airiustide, MarkedMage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, and zuko enjoys a power driven katara, in which katara enjoys making zuko a whiny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage
Summary: It's easy to bond over shared experiences of vulnerability and newness when you're with the right person. For so long, Zuko and Katara have had their fair share of vulnerabilities, crossing a threshold beyond simple passions and uncovered territory. Zuko reveals the inner most parts of his fantasies and Katara's all too happy to help that come true.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	sweet innocence, gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lampurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampurple/gifts).



> This was inspired by the beautiful fanart of @PurpleThirstArt. Me and another author were eager to collaborate in making this piece into a fanfic. So here it is, a zutara pegging fic, one of very few, I presume, floating around the fandom but hopefully the beginning of a lot more in the future. Let us know what you think!
> 
> MarkedMage: this was such a wonderful fic to write, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this with Airiustide and I really hope you guys like it!

She’s on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck, and he’s got two fingers inside of her, waves of heat flooding out from her core, when he whispers _give it to me_. He’s moaning, the thick length of him pressing against her thigh, her hands digging into the skin of his arms, and the breathless way he whispers her name has her coming undone. She’s a breathless, needy mess, and she drops down onto his chest, mumbles his name, and listens to his pounding heart to bring her back to reality. 

When she’s coherent enough to move, she raises her head, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Hey,” he whispers, and she pushes herself up, looks down at him. There’s heat pooling over in his golden eyes, his mouth parted and glistening. There’s a love bite of her making already blossoming under his jaw, and his heart is pounding out a messy rhythm under her fingers. 

“Fuck,” she murmurs, grinding down against the hard length of him, making him hiss. He arches into her, making her keen, and he threads a hand through her hair, pulling her down in a messy clash of lips and teeth.

“You look so good over me,” he tells her, and her body heats, waves of pleasure already radiating out from her core. “Fuck, I want you. God, Katara, you’re so hot.” He pulls away, tearing his mouth from hers to groan, eyes squeezing shut as she grinds down harshly on him. 

“Yeah?” she murmurs, running her lips over his jaw and nipping at his neck. Her hands aren’t idle, dancing over his abs and scratching at his vee. He hisses as he fingers dip under the waistband of his underwear, scratching at the sensitive skin hidden, and he turns his head to look at her with needy eyes. “What else do you want?”

His breath hitches in his throat, eyes glazing over, and she smirks, running her hands up his chest. His heartbeat flutters under her fingers, breath shallow, and he bites his lip in hesitation. She frowns, leaning down, grinding down, and flicks at one of his nipples, making his hands clench the sheets, a gasp wrenched out through parted, well kissed lips. “Zuko,” she whispers, leaning down and mouthing at the pulse on his throat. “Tell me what else you want.”

Zuko is beautiful like this, laid bare before her, skin flushed and marked prettily by her hands and teeth. Utterly wrecked, putty in her hands, and she can’t help but wonder what else she could do, what sounds she could elicit from that pretty pretty mouth.

Zuko looks up at her, hands still clenching the sheets, and he moans. “Fuck,” he murmurs, and Katara presses a kiss to the sharp angle of his jaw. “Fuck, Katara, I want-” he breaks off in a keen as she rolls a nipple in her fingers, sharp, breathy _, desperate_ , and his hips jerk wantonly into her own. “Fuck, Katara, I want-” he licks his lips, eyes glazed “- I want you in me.”

Katara pulls away, heat rising in her chest, and raises her eyebrows. There’s something greedy in the light of Zuko’s eyes, greedy and desperate and embarrassed and it makes her heart soar. “Really?” she asks, and Zuko looks away, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lips, and fuck _that’s fucking hot._ She almost misses the nod he sends her way, but then he looks back up at her again, whispers his confirmation, and arches into her, the hard length of him grinding deliciously against her core.

They’ve talked only briefly about this, a few times, on the night that Katara had stepped into the bedroom, breasts bare and hair hanging free around her face. She’d shown him, harness slung low around her hips, the dildo a pretty shade of light brown. They’d messed around a few times, experimental and nervous, and the look on Zuko’s face when he’d seen her had been seared into Katara’s brain. She hadn’t expected it to impact him that much, but now knowing that he actually _wanted_ her to use it on him sends a thrill racing through her.

But he's nervous, Katara can tell. The evidence of his hesitation is clearly written on his face, even if his arousal is digging hard into her thigh. So she pulls away, rolling off him and scooting next to his head, turning his chin so he looks up at her. "Hey," she says, and his eyes soften. "Talk to me." 

He sighs, pressing a kiss to her hand, and she pulls away far enough to work her fingers into the thick cords of his neck, massaging away the stress and anxiety that has built up. His eyes roll back in his head, jaw working in a silent moan, before he looks back up at her, eyes drooping with pleasure. "Back when I was with Jet," he says, and Katara hums encouragingly. "The first time we had sex, and Jet, well, Jet fucked me. It was strange and a bit demeaning, I guess, being the one taking it, but I liked it. I liked it, Katara, and I guess I'm just nervous because it's been ingrained in me to not want that sort of thing, and yet I can't help but want it with you."

It's clearly something that's been weighing on his mind, judging from the immediate relaxation of his shoulders, the way his eyes seem to cry in relief. She smiles, leaning down, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. His hand comes up, immediately wrapping around her neck to pull her close, and she shifts in further, branding her love into the seam of his lips. 

"Hey," she murmurs, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He blinks up at her, owlish, and a fond smile brushes her lips. "I love you Zuko. And you can trust me, you know? I would never judge you."

He shakes his head immediately. "No," he says firmly. "It's not that I don't think you'll judge me. I want this, and when I had it with Jet, I liked it. I guess it's just the whole stigma surrounding it."

Katara shakes her head. "Zuko, you make me feel good, right?" She asks. She takes his hand, pulls it down to the apex of her thighs, and his breath catches as his fingers slip through her drenched folds. 

"Yes," he breathes, and Katara's breath hitches when he hits her just right, fingers slipping into her. She blinks, mouth dropping, and Zuko surges up, capturing her lip between his teeth. "Okay," she whispers, shakily, and his hand slows. "So if we agree that you make me feel good, then we can agree that I want you to feel good, right?" 

Her hand drops, and she takes him in her firm grip, stroking in time with him. He sucks in a breath, eyes going wide with pleasure, and Katara leans in, nipping at the pulse of his throat. "Please, Zuko?" She murmurs, and her hand drops lower. "Can I make you feel good too? Please?" 

His breath hitches, and he looks up at her. The doubt and hesitation is gone from his eyes, his mouth dropped open in pleasure, legs splayed, chest heaving. He nods, gasping, and Katara hears his _please_ mouthed into her skin as he turns his head.

"Okay," she whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Turn over for me while I get ready, okay?"

He nods, rolling over, and Katara slips from the bed, reaching for the nightstand to get her harness and lube. Zuko turns his head, watching her, and a moan slips from his lips as she slips her legs through the harness, the tan dildo resting gorgeously between her legs.

"Hey," she murmurs, climbing back onto the bed. His legs fall open, instinctively, and she settles into the crook of his legs, finding his hand and twining her fingers through his. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

He sucks in a breath. "Yeah," he murmurs, voice low. "Yeah." 

She runs her fingers over the smooth muscles of his back, his skin twitching as her fingers dance. His head is turned, scar side facing down, and he's watching her, mouth parted, eye glazed, hair mussed. She smiles leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to the dimples on his lower back, and his breath hitches.

He groans, turning his head into the mattress, and she grins, scooting down further between his spread thighs, fingers running softly over the skin of his back, his thighs, the swell of his ass.

He jumps, a soft curse falling from his lips, and Katara looks up, hands falling from his skin. "You okay?" She asks, and reaches for his hand, uncurling his fingers from their death grip on the sheets. "Talk to me, Zuko."

He gasps, turning his head back to look at her, and there's a pretty flush painted across his cheek and down his jaw. "Fuck," he murmurs, and clenches her hand. "I'm sorry, just a bit nervous."

She smiles, squeezing his hand before pulling away, resting it carefully on his hip. "We're going slow," she tells him, leaning down to press a kiss to his back. "We'll take it easy, and I'll keep checking on you, working you through. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

He swallows, and her eyes follow the moment, latching onto the swollen skin of his lips, the needy light burning in his gaze. "Okay," he grits out, and Katara presses another kiss to his back.

Katara pulls away, sitting up and returning her gaze back down to his back, his ass, his thighs. She digs her fingers into the thick muscles of his glutes, gripping and molding, and doesn't miss the tensing of his back, the guttural groan from deep in his gut, and the way his thighs splay out a little wider. 

"Fuck, that feels good," she hears him whisper, and she smiles, digging her fingers into the supple skin of his ass, spreading him out before her. Immediately, his body tenses, and he murmurs something intelligible, turning over his shoulder to look at her, and she smiles soothingly at him.

"You're so hot," she whispers, and Zuko blushes. She trails a finger of the cleft of his ass, watching the red blooming across the skin of his back, and Zuko arches, tensing, soft moans falling from his lips as she traces the little furl of muscle. Zuko's hips raise, body tenses, and Katara pulls away, licking at her fingers. Zuko groans, bereft, but Katara is quick to return, dipping her fingers back into the cleft of his ass. "Shh," she whispers, holding down onto Zuko's hipbone. "Shh, Zuko, I got you." 

~0~

_"Shh, Zuko, I got you."_

That’s what makes him ease, relaxing into her touch; the gentle hand on his hip coaxing him to allow her total control, to put his trust in her. Zuko bites his lower lip, Katara’s caress brazing the very skin on his spine, eliciting a shudder all the way down to his core. His belly clenches, his cock pulsates. _You’re so hot,_ she says, that sultry tone alone enough to make him burst. Curling his fingers into the bedsheets isn't enough to hold back the intelligible sob wrenched from his throat, especially when he feels the heat of her fingers trailing closer and closer.

“Katara, please.” Zuko’s breath leaves him. Though his nerves are unsettled, the anticipation is enough to kill him. He knows she's going to treat him well; wanting to prep him, and prep him good. She gives him a gentle squeeze in reply. 

“Be patient.” She says between labored breaths, the excitement also thrumming through her, and Zuko gives a long, low groan. Countless times they had played this role, but never to this extent and never well beyond fingers. It's a nice turn on, exchanging fantasies in between make-out sessions, enough to make Zuko come much harder and quicker than he ever had. But it's only that, a fantasy. 

_Until now._

Zuko has known that Katara has thought about it, but has probably never been quite sure. It probably comes as a surprise to her that Zuko would truly be into it. Hearing him beg for it has made all the wait much sweeter and he can tell she would ensure this would be something they both thoroughly enjoyed.

So after she pressed a hand into the dip of his back so that she could better observe her handy work, Katara bends over as well, nibbling the ball of Zuko’s shoulder whilst rubbing the lubricant over her fingers. Her lips leave evidence wherever they touch, coming to stop at the pulse of Zuko’s neck, one of the most vulnerable parts of him, and that earns Katara a broken curse. 

There’s this pause between her teeth raking over his skin and her cool fingers circling his entrance. “Katara, yes,” Zuko rasps, in a voice most unlike himself, one so needy he hardly recognizes it. What she does to him in this position, Agni, he won’t survive, her finger making slow strokes over his entrance. Her moves are languid yet abrasive, like an unexpected wave that crashes suddenly over him. Spirits know he would happily drown in her assault if only to keep this sublime feeling imprinted in his mind forever. 

Zuko is on edge, at the peak of his full arousal, standing so hard to attention that it lies flat against the plains of his chiseled stomach, despite him bowed over with his ass in the air. The head of his cock is already red and swollen, veins protruding along his shaft. It does not go unnoticed by his waterbender, who flashes him a pleased smile.

“So good for me,” she purrs, tracing the underside of his velvety length with the pad of her index finger, and that’s when she inserts her other through his puckered entrance, causing Zuko’s hips to jerk. The sensation makes his eyes roll to the back of his head, but it is her next words that make him flush pink. “My love, your sucking me in so nicely.” 

Zuko blushes furiously, unable to speak because he's choked, and gives a small nod because he can't conjure the words if he tried. She's making him speechless and he's already on the cusp. 

He must have really agreed with her because it is at this moment that Katara so easily slips further, until she reaches that bundle of nerves that makes Zuko whimper another plea. A blur between pain and pleasure weighs low in his abdomen and stirs heavily in his groin. He twitches at the mere brush of her fingertip, his mouth agape in a perfect _oh_. 

She inserts another. Drawing in and out, closing her lips over the curve of her back. Zuko emits warmth and mewls at the sweet gesture all before Katara begins to hasten, setting off a spark at the base of his spine. 

“Do you want me?” She asks, the answer clear in Zuko’s rocking hips, now lowered so that his heavy cock is now grinding against the bed. Pride wells up in Katara; she did this, she made him a writhing mess and it shakes her to the core just how immensely she was enjoying this. 

“Yes.” He husks, feeling the affects of her finger pad tapping over and over at the sensitive part deep inside of him. But then, as he begins to teeter closer to the edge, the delicious swell of it forming in the pit of his belly, Katara pulls away. An undignified whine escapes his lips before he can stop it, and the heat in his cheeks burns redder. 

“Turn around.” Katara coos, tugging his earlobe with her teeth, and Zuko shudders as the heat of her breath brushes over his ear. Sitting upright on his bottom, gold eyes immediately fall to the phallic silicon erect between his lover’s legs, harnessed securely to her thighs. He’s mesmerized, captivated by Katara kneeling naked and exposed in a way that is only shared between them. Her voluptuous curves, her heavy breasts, her long, chocolate hair draped over her shoulders, and the five inch object that accents her beautiful form so well. Katara’s a depiction of beauty, a goddess in her own right and Zuko is ready to fall at her feet. 

Katara’s seductive blue eyes steal his, and it is all too much not to show his appreciation. Moving to his knees, Zuko grasps the dildo and leans in, with his gaze still locked to Katara’s. He darts his tongue out, taking one long lick of the length of the object, while giving her dusky nipple a quick pinch. She’s seemingly pleased by this action, cupping his chin and tilting it up so that she can reward him with a bruising kiss. 

Zuko’s panting, wanting more of that delicious reward, and turns his attention back to the dildo. Placing his hands on either side of Katara’s hips, he gently tugs her closer, enclosing his mouth over the phallic object. Katara mewls, a spark tingles over his skin and he takes her in more, until he reaches the base. Zuko moans, now swooned by the intoxicating scent of her sex, and gives it a suckle. Katara encourages him further by lacing her fingers in his hair.

“So good. You’re so good for me, love,” she purrs, brushing back his hair soothingly. After a few moments, she pulls him back by the hair, watching keenly as the object pops from his mouth with a trail of saliva. “On your back," she commands, pressing her supple breasts to the hardness of Zuko’s chest. 

“Fuck.” He hisses, the dildo having rubbed over his cock. Katara chuckles, biting her lower lip and bucks again, harder. Zuko’s teeth clench, his hands flying to her waist and pulls her flush to him in a firm grip, eager for more of that perfect friction.

Katara shakes her head, a teasing smile playing on her lips. She nudges Zuko’s leg, coaxing him to open up further, and smiles when he does just that. He’s overcome with this sudden realization of his wildest fantasies coming true. Not only that, but with the love of his life. He observes her, this beautiful woman who set his soul aflame and turned him to putty in her hands. To say he's lucky is an understatement. There is this lingering doubt, however, an inner voice in the back of his mind reminding him how things might change after this. Will she be able to see him the same? Will she come to resent him or think that what they share wasn’t worth doing this ever again? 

Delicate hands caress his thighs, kneading the muscles and soothing him over. The qualms he harbored briefly disappears instantly when her nose nuzzles against his. “Guide me,” Katara whispers. With his back flat on the bed and his legs hooked to his lover’s waist, Zuko’s half-lidded gaze burns a dark amber, taking the dildo in his hand and guiding it to his puckered entrance. “Mmm,” she hums. “Right there?”

“ _Right there,_ ” he gasps, throwing his head back, eyelids fluttering close. Zuko’s taken over, the first small thrust that much overstimulating. He cups the back of Katara’s neck and she pauses, waiting patiently until he accommodates to her size before he gives her a single nod and she pushes in another inch.

“ _Ah!_ Damn...Sorry. That was... _wow_.”

Katara laughs, laying the palm of her hand flat on his chest. “You good?” 

“ _Very_ good.”

“Is that so? Is this _very good_?” She rocks her hips again. Zuko’s fingernails bite the nape of her neck, his insides clenching tightly. After the slight sear of pain, comes an undeniable pleasure. Zuko’s wrecked with bliss, panting feverishly. Katara draws back her hips, coming in another inch, then another until he is full with her, stretched and filled so nicely. 

“You’re taking me well.” Katara praises and Zuko's heart soars. He wants to hear more of how good he’s doing, he wants to please Katara. This beating hunger and the way she has him deliciously filled has him in a glorious daze. “Tell me if it’s too much, we can always stop.” 

He peers lovingly at her, licking his salty lips. Closing his eyes and opening them again, Zuko gives Katara a single nod to indicate that he's ready for more. Katara pulls back to the tip, a smile painted on her beautiful features. ”I love you," she breathes, and she slams back in with hard thrust. Zuko loses it, unable to hold back his voice, and cries out. Shocked by his embarrassing display- sounding rather feminine- he slaps a hand over his mouth.

“No.” Katara tells him, pulling Zuko’s hand away. “I want to hear all of you.”

He’s taken aback, though not surprised, by her ability to make him feel no shame. Throwing caution right out the door, Zuko lets his emotions run free; accelerating from a quiet whimper to wanton moans. He expresses every penetration, every brush to his prostate vocally and loudly. He shows his appreciation in quivers and contorted facial expressions of intense pleasure.

“You’re taking me in so nicely.” Katara tells him. Zuko’s inner walls clench. “So lovely. Do you like the way I fill you up?” 

“Yes,” Zuko agrees. “So much. I love you inside me.” She’s making him light headed. So full. So hot. Raw and passionate. Katara is sexy and confident and he loves how she stands tall and powerful above him. “Katara, harder. Fuck me harder.”

She gives him that. She gives him that with power in her sharp blue eyes and a satisfied moan as her hips move faster. Soft brown thighs slap roughly against his pale, tight ass. The connection, the contrast of their bodies molding into a mess of tangled limbs and skin to skin contact is enough to pull Zuko into a euphoric state of mind.

How could he have denied himself this for so long? Worried about his masculinity when all he needed was an open heart and open mind with the one person who truly understood him. But the wait was well worth it. 

Katara slings Zuko’s legs over her shoulders, penetrating him deeper. It’s intense, his sweet spot relentlessly being abused. A swell of exquisite pleasure forms in the pit of his belly, rushing down to Zuko’s loins and he’s unsure of whether he's going to come, or if the feeling Katara's stirring up inside him is just that overwhelming. He’s climbing higher and higher, clawing at the bedsheets above his head. Katara lies flat against his chest, breathing harsh against his lips, and intertwines hands with him. 

And it’s when she adjusts only slightly, fucking him at just the right angle, Zuko arches his back and his body spasms. He wants to say something, but his throat is constricted, his amber eyes narrowed in a silent plea for Katara while biting his lower lip. She’s watching him, somewhat entranced by his overstimulated state of arousal and he’s squeezing her hands in a tight grip as his cheeks burn a bright red. The heavy weight suddenly turns into a flutter and Zuko comes crashing down. His cock throbs and jerks, precum leaking from the tip. 

After the initial daze of what he can only assume is the best damn thing he had ever felt, Zuko’s brows furrow. Looking between him and Katara’s joined bodies, a fine sheen of sweat glistens on their bodies, he notes that he is still hard. 

“ _Holy shit..._ ”

“I know.” Katara agrees.

“ _...holy shit._ ”

“I believe what you just had is called a dry orgasm, my love.” She places a chaste kiss on his lips and Zuko’s melting again. He is on a fever high, flushed from head to toe, lazily sprawled out on the bed and completely at Katara’s mercy. Agni, help him, he is addicted to this. All of it. He’s a needy, sloppy mess, well fucked and ready for more. 

~0~

_He's beautiful._

Zuko the leader, the public figure, is a beautiful man of harsh lines and quiet strength, brilliant and stoic, and Katara loves him. But Zuko the boy, the love of her life, is a man made of soft gasps and quiet breaths, of glazed golden eyes and splayed, milky thighs, just begging to be touched. Katara loves both sides of her lover equally, but it is this gentler side that holds her heart.

"Zuko," she whispers. Their position has switched, now his legs are splayed to the side, propped up on his elbows, and his head is turned to her, trying in vain to watch. She leans in, stroking the sweaty bangs away from his ear. "You're doing so well."

He moans, long and low, hand dipping down. Katara watches, mouth dry, as he strokes himself to the rhythm of her hips. "Katara," he breathes, hand stuttering as she thrusts, long and hard. His eyes close, his breath catches, and he groans, back arching, hand gripping the sheets instead. "Fuck, Katara. _Please."_

She reaches for him, pulling out so she can shift him onto all fours. He whines, bereft, but she soothes him with a gentle tap on his back, and he shifts, spreading his legs and arching his back. _Fuck_ , she thinks, and it's so easy to slip back into him, hands running up his back to tangle into his hair. His back arches, head tipped back, and she tugs, watching his mouth drop open in pleasure as her hips move.

"More," Zuko moans, high and breathy, and Katara's breath catches in her throat. She tugs harder on his hair, tipping his head back, and meets his glazed eyes, his slack jaw, his desperate pleas. "More, _please."_

Katara leans in, keeping her grip firm in his hair, pulling his head back so she can bite the shell of his ear, taste the sweat off his skin and feel the uneven rhythm of his pulse against her skin. "Do you like that?" She whispers, voice soft, and thrusts hard, making Zuko gasps, hands scrabbling at the sheets. "Does that make you feel good?" 

Zuko opens his mouth, tries to answer, but a broken sob is what comes tumbling out of his mouth instead. Katara fucks him through his moans, short, deep thrusts that seem to tear any words right out of his throat, replacing them with desperate grunts as Zuko chases his high. He convulses, chest heaving, and barely mutters out a wheezing _fuck_ , and Katara smirks.

"It's okay," she murmurs smoothing a hand down his back, feeling his muscles twitch under her hand. She rests at his hip, feels the heat emanating from his body, and grinds her hips into his. "Let it go, Zuko. Let me fuck you, like you deserve."

He moans in response, and she reaches down, still fucking him, and grasps at the hot length of him, stroking in time with her movements. He stiffens, back arching and mouth open in a soundless howl of pleasure, and Katara kisses the back of his throat. "Fuck, Katara," he groans, body trembling. He's going to come, she can feel it, in the tensing of his muscles, the way he twitches in her palm, the way his hands scrabble at the sheets in a desperate attempt of control. 

But that's not what she wants; she wants a wild, pleasured, beautiful Zuko, and so she leans forward, pressing her breasts against his back, letting go of his hair in favor of wrapping her free hand around his throat, taste the pulse at his skin. She strokes harder, fucks harder, and feels him give, his body arching into hers one last time, one strangled scream of pleasure rising in his throat. She bites his shoulder, thrusts once, twice, and Zuko sobs, coming into her hand, before collapsing onto the mattress.

She rubs his back, whispering, "you did so well," in his ear while he comes down from his high. He returns in increments, first a twitch of his hand, then a flutter of lashes, and finally a soft moan kissing his lips. She smiles, wipes her hand on his discarded tunic from earlier, and gently eases from his lax body. He winces, but soon enough she's out, and she manages to pull the harness off and throw it away before his arm rises, catching her around her waist and tugging her down.

"Hey," she says, snuggling in close. He grumbles, eyes squeezed shut, and blindly leans in, pressing wandering kisses across her cheeks, nose and throat, before finally finding her lips. "You okay?" She asks, in between kisses, and he smiles into her lips.

He groans, eyes flicking open, and there's love and the remnants of pleasure hanging around the edges, wisps of lust still curling in his eyes. "Yeah," he whispers, and he drags her back down again. "I really liked that."

She strokes his hair, presses a kiss to his forehead. Her core is still thrumming off the high, but it's such a tranquil, beautiful moment that the thought of interrupting it to chase her own pleasure actually hurts. "Thank you for trusting me."

He looks up at her. "Thank you for understanding," he counters, and his eyes are soft. "Thank you for not judging."

She laughs, and takes his hand, curling her fingers through his. "I would never," she says. She lets their hands drop, and his fingers brush so close to her core that she sucks in a breath.

It doesn't go unnoticed.

Zuko frowns rolling over, hissing, and looks at her. "Fuck," he murmurs. "You didn't-"

She shakes her head. "No," she says. "I was too involved in you. But it's fine," she offers quickly. "I wanted you to be comfortable, I don't-"

"Shut up," Zuko says good naturedly, and he nudges her thighs open. He looks at her, eyes gleaming, and presses a kiss to her thigh.

"But, Zuko," she murmurs, shifting, the feel of his hot breath on her core sending twinges of pleasure to zing through her. "Aren't you tired? Plus the clean up-"

"I'm never too tired for you," he tells her. He smirks, biting her skin, and she opens her mouth to protest once more, but then his lips are on her and she forgets what she was going to protest about in the first place.

It doesn't take long; Katara is already worked up from fucking Zuko. He's got three fingers in her, pumping in and out with that sweet pleasurable sting, and his tongue on her clit is making the stars dance in her eyes. She's gasping, back arching, and his free hand reaches up, plucking at her nipples, and all it takes is another swipe of his tongue before she's crying out his name, arching against his mouth, before flopping down into the sheets.

He shimmies up the bed to lay next to her, hand seeking hers instinctively. "Ouch," he murmurs, rolling over gently to rest on his side. "That might hurt tomorrow."

"I'll heal it," she whispers sleepily, rolling into his side. Blindly, eyes shut in sleepy pleasure, she explores ahead, pressing numb kisses against his shoulder and chest, until he chuckles and guides her mouth to his. 

"We need to clean up," she murmurs, and Zuko chuckles. "I'll get up in a minute." 

"Stay there," he advises. "I need to wash this off anyway. I can bring you back a towel or whatever you need."

Katara groans, unhappy with losing her only heat source and perfect cuddle partner. "Wait," she murmurs. Flicking out a hand, she bends the sweat and come off her body, off the mattress, and sends it into the only other contaminated item in the room: Zuko's tunic. "Wash that."

He snorts, wadding up his shirt and throwing it towards his laundry bin on the other side of the room. "You're cute," he murmurs, and presses a kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back."

She watches him wince and waddle into the adjoining baths, before rolling over onto the now clean mattress, settling into the remnants of Zuko's body heat. She must drift off, because it's only moments later that Zuko returns, climbing into the bed and pulling her into his warmth.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he murmurs, and she moans, stretching into his hand and curling her arms around him.

"You okay?" She asks, eyes fluttering open blearily. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"No," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple and settling down next to her. "I'm okay. Maybe tomorrow, though."

She nods sleepily, already drifting off. She buries her face into the crook of his shoulder, still damp from the shower, and breathes in the spice of his skin. _Thank you for trusting me,_ she thinks. _I love you._

She must say this out loud, because he chuckles, tightening his grip around her waist and kisses her hair.

"I love you," he tells her. "It's as simple as that." 


End file.
